Accurately measuring the three dimensional shape of a manufactured part, such as a casing or enclosure, can be accomplished using a mechanical profilometer, which measures a vertical displacement of a stylus in contact with the manufactured part for different horizontal movements. While accurate, the mechanical profilometer can be slow and therefore inappropriate in a high volume manufacturing or a rapid prototyping environment that requires quick results. In addition, contact measurement can be undesirable because of potential damage to the surface of the manufactured part.